imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella "Izzy" del Piero
Isabella's profile: '''NAME''': Isabella Del Piero '''AGE''': 19 '''GENDER''': Female '''ORIENTATION''': Isabella likes intimacy and company, whether from men or women. She prefers men but a beautiful woman seducing her she won't refuse. '''LOOKS''': Short (5'3") and cute and slim (126 lbs), muscled with long legs and long, thick black hair, brown eyes and slightly darker skin tone then Caucasians. She often wears a revealing shirt that exposes her breasts a little and some regular jeans and sneakers. She also always wears a watch and often has a bright colored purse with her. Wears quite some make-up like foundation and powder but will always try to not overdo it and make it look natural. Actress: Paula Brancati http://www.imdb.com/media/rm877368832/nm1273957 '''PERSONALITY''': Outsiders think of her as a dirty slut who picks up men for a hobby and doesn't care about feelings at all. Friends see her as a highly emotional and vulnerable, sweet and loyal family/friends girl who will stick with them no matter what. She has hardly any self esteem and will do anything to get attention from guys, using her boobs to her advantage. She's a drama queen and with her around, it's never boring. She likes to drink too but not so much that she gets wasted. She has a very playful side around guys and doesn't have an exact type of men she likes, just if they give her attention. She however would not steal a boyfriend if she knew that person was dating someone else. She is a slut but to a certain extend and still has a soft side as well. Isabella grew up to an Italian family who both had well-earning jobs. She gets along perfectly with her family and like many cultures from south Europe, she's a family girl and very expressive and emotional. When she was in highschool, she soon noticed that while many girls around her were developing curves and breasts and got boyfriends, she stayed flat and with no curves to be spotted or whatsoever. The girls in her class noticed this too and by the time she was 16 and still looking like a young girl, she became the target of bullying, girls loved to vent their frustrations on her and touch her with her sensitive side about how she didn't look like a woman at all. Boys ignored her and called her flat ugly. It made her highly insecure. When she turned 18 after permission and talking about it with her parents who noticed how much it affected her, they agreed to pay for breast implants since by that time, she still had hardly any boobs and it seemed like she wasn't going to get them at all. It hurt, it took half a year for her to fully recover and see the results, she had to do her senior year over again but it was all worth it. She now sort of hit the other side of the balance and loves to wear skimpy clothing to show off her boobs and her well-trained body (she often jogs to keep in shape) and when a guy even shows the slightest interest in her she's already able to get down with him just to make up for the lack of interest she got when she was younger. Many outsiders call her a dirty slut but only her close friends know the deeper meaning behind all of this. '''LIKES:''' Men and especially getting attention from men, drinking, jogging, shopping, revealing shirts, jeans (she has countless of them in all kinds of colors), bright colored accessories, expensive jewelery, dogs and cats, her family, hanging out with her friends, taking pictures with her camera, ghost stories. '''DISLIKES''': Shy and quiet girls since they remind her of herself a while ago, players (even though she hops from man to man, it hurts her to get played herself), getting wasted, food drenching in its own fat, animal cruelty, being by herself or seeing someone else by himself, loud machines, sleeping in a tent, drugs, cigarettes. '''STRENGTHS''': Steady runner, good friend, open-minded, sex, has some brains in her head and is able to use them. '''WEAKNESSES''': Highly emotional, her slutty behavior, not so good with upper body strength, often doesn't do much with the pair of brains she has, uses her boobs as an excuse for everything and doesn't really have self esteem. '''FEARS''': Fire, abandonment, getting embarrassed in public. '''FAMILY''': Father Lamberto, mother Maria, younger brother Gino. '''RELATIONSHIPS''': She is single and good friends with Violette, Kirsty and Lizzie. '''ITEMS BROUGHT TO THE TRIP:''' Make-up, extra clothes, nice lingerie, hair straightener, cosmetics, toothbrush & paste, keys, ID, alcohol, condoms, tampons (she always has some with her even if she's not on her period, she wants to be completely sure she can reduce the damage if her period starts early), clogs, fluid for her lenses, camera, camcorder, ipod, wallet, cellphone. '''ATTITUDE IN THE GAME''': She would probably seduce guys and then steal their bags so she would have the food and weapons to last as long as possible. She'd probably torture the people who used to pick on her because of her flat chest and laugh into their face. She knows she's probably not going to survive so she'd want to take out as many people who did her wrong as possible before doing it. She'd want to make the job of the person killing her incredibly hard. '''OTHER''': Even though she likes drinking, she stays away from cigarettes and drugs. During the Program: Isabella is not introduced in the intro or the classroom scene. However, in a flashback of Isabella Santos it is known that she is referred to with Izzy, she is a slutty girl as well but with limits because she only sleeps with men who are single and ignores the men who are taken. Her demise: